writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing and Roleplaying Guild Wiki:Policies Overview/General Policies
There are numerous small things that are important to mention, but not nearly important enough to each get their own page for. This page lists just a few general rules and guidelines about this wiki. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask someone. General/Misc Rules/Policies Admin Team I have seen and been on wiki's in the past that have had problems with users on the Admin Team, breaking rules they are meant to enforce, or bending rules to try to skirt around them, which often intimidates regular users and makes them feel like they are helpless to do anything about it. We will not tolerate this type of behaviour from Rollbacks, Administrators and Bureaucrats on this Wiki. Like any users breaking rules there needs to be sufficient evidence, but users should not be afraid to report Admins breaking the rules, any Admins caught breaking severe rules will be demoted on the spot. Any users on the Admin Team caught repeatedly causing problems or that always seem to be at the root of problems will have a demotion vote to settle the matter. If a rollback, Administrator or Bureaucrat is demoted for bad behaviour, there will be a one year probation period before they will be allowed to run again for any positions of power. Coding/Html It is quite common for users to want to make their pages, whether it be their stories, roleplays, characters or user pages, and make them aesthetically pleasing and original. This generally involves using html and templates. However, users who have never used html before and are just learning will inevitably make mistakes. Any pages found with broken, bad and faulty coding will be subject to deletion. We will give a warning first, but if the problems aren't fixed we will delete. The more severe the problems with the html, the less lenient we'll be. (Sometimes html gets so badly broken that it actually breaks the way the page works entirely, or lags the page so heavily that no one can load it.) If you aren't sure how to use html, feel free to ask, but having 'pretty' pages is not a requirement of this wiki. Files All files you upload must have your user category on the file. Naming Pages Names of pages, templates, categories, etc all should be appropriate, spelled correctly and clear on what the page is for/about. We reserve the right to rename any pages as we see fit if they are inappropriate, or have spelling/grammar mistakes in them. If names of pages only seem wrong or incorrect because it is intentional to the story, please note that at the top of the page. Although the Wiki allows for ratings up to rated R, using foul language in page titles will not be allowed at all, even if the words are *'d out. Page Comments As roleplaying will be taking place in either the Special Forums or on regular pages themselves, comments will not be a place to roleplay. Page comments are going to be for OOC usage only. Things like asking questions, giving feedback, kudos, positive comments, asking for advice, etc. Giving Criticism It is all too easy to go around reading stories and believing that just because someone posted something online where the world can see it, that it gives you free reign to give anything you want for critiques, whether it is constructive criticism or downright bullying criticism. However, on this wiki we prefer to keep it as friendly an environment as possible. Outside of VERY friendly constructive criticism to be VERY LIMITED and done sparingly, we prefer it that you only give criticism where users specifically ask for it. If a user has not asked for open and honest constructive criticism, please only leave positive feedback and if you have nothing positive to say, in the words of Thumper, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Page Stubs/Unfinished Work It is of course understandable and expected that people won't finish projects over night or instantaneously. Roleplays could take weeks to months to play out, and stories and other various writing projects could take even longer. However, we also do not want this wiki to become a cluttered place of random unfinished stubs. To define what is a "stub" or "unfinished project" could prove slightly ambiguous, so in general we will leave it up to the discretion of the Admin team to decide, but a good rule of thumb would be a page with only one or two short paragraphs that has gone un-worked on for over a year. Templates and Personal Pages You can have as many pages as you want as sub pages off your user page, within reason (pages that have nothing on them or are just gibberish will be deleted). Any templates you make that are for your use only, please try to also confine them to your user space, so that any templates in the Template: namespace are ones that pretty much anyone can use. Things You SHOULD Do Be Generous This wiki is a platform to not just enable you to be creative and write, but also to share with others. If you didn't want people to read your things, then obviously you wouldn't be putting them online like this. However, please be generous and supportive to your peers around you. They have worked hard on their projects and stories, and have invested time into it. Be constructive in any comments and feedback, but please do so in a respectful and supportive manner. It isn't possible to please everyone and if you don't like something that is your right, but that doesn't give you the right to be rude or to leave insulting feedback. Anyone found leaving unconstructive and harsh feedback will be warned and the comments will be removed. Respect Others This Community is a diverse group with different opinions and views. But it means that everybody needs to be tolerant and respect people whose ideas are different to their own. Of course, if you feel that someone is expressing views or opinions that are offensive, defamatory, abusive or inappropriate, you can report them by contacting an Administrator. Safety Online Revealing personally identifying information about someone else, such as their address or phone number is strictly prohibited. Behaviour that endangers the safety and integrity of the community or is in any way malicious may result in permanent banning. If you want to give our overly personal information of this nature, please do so off the Wiki. Rate and Categorize Your Stories Appropriately Violence and sexuality described in story contents may not be suitable for all readers. Appropriately rated and categorized stories will allow readers to discover stories of their interest. Story ratings are not only based on the textual content, but also the images and videos associated with the story. Pornography and erotica are not permitted on this Wiki. We encourage writers to rate their own stories. Please refer to the content guidelines for the definitions of the different ratings. If you aren't sure what rating it should be, please feel free to ask someone for help. Things You SHOULDN'T Do DON’T Share Stories That Aren't Yours Only share stories that you have written or have permission to share. If you did not write the stories yourself, make sure you have permission from the rights holders before sharing. If you are unsure whether you can share something, check out our Copyright/Plagiarism Policy Information page. DON’T Spam There’s a fine line between promoting your stories and spamming. The more you can make your message personal and relevant, the less likely you are to be reported for spam. Don’t promote your stories as a comment on other people’s stories. Do not link to e-commerce or other similar sites, or post comments to promote other products or services. We consider this spam and nobody likes spam. DON’T Rant, Flame, Troll and Fight This Wiki is a friendly and welcoming environment for everyone to enjoy. It's not the place for you to express rage from other parts of your life. Inappropriate behaviour, including abusive, defamatory, obscene, racist or offensive comments, will result in appropriate corrective action in proportion to the rules broken. Category:Policy